


Predictions by Redevined [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Kino no Tabi | Kino's Journey - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: “What do you say, Traveler? It’s a good deal!”





	Predictions by Redevined [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Predictions](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/402993) by Redevined. 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011. Hosting thanks to paraka.

**Title** : Predictions  
 **Author** : Redevined  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Kino's Journey  
 **Character** : Kino, Hermes  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Warnings** : n/a  
 **Summary** : “What do you say, Traveler? It’s a good deal!”  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://redivined.dreamwidth.org/1376.html?#cutid1)  
**Length** 0:01:02  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Predictions%20by%20Redevined.mp3)


End file.
